


Zoo Trip

by Vegorott



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Wilford doin some nudging, being at a zoo, fluff piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Anti has never been to a zoo before and when Wilford hears of this, he takes Anti to a zoo but Wilford decides to have Dark guide Anti in the zoo and the two learn some new things about each other
Relationships: Danti, Darkiplier/Antisepticeye
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	Zoo Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a simple drabble on my Tumblr, but it became just a little longer than expected

Anti had his arms crossed and he was tapping his foot. He was currently waiting for Wilford to return since after hearing a comment from Anti of ‘I’ve never been to a zoo’ Wilford immediately grabbed him and took him to one that Anti had no idea where he was at. Anti did not understand why Wilford was so adamant about him going to a zoo nor did he understand why he was abandoned the moment they arrived. 

“Of course.” Anti turned and wasn’t expecting to see Dark. He actually had to stop himself from making a sound at the sight of a casually dressed Dark. Jeans and a t-shirt have never looked so...nice. 

“What are you doing here?” Anti asked. 

“Wilford,” Dark said with a sigh, going over to Anti and handing him one of the two tickets he was holding. “I know what he wants and it’s easier to just go with it.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“I’m here to show you around the zoo.” 

“You like zoos?”

“I like this one.”

“I’ve never been to a zoo, what’s special about this one?” Anti raised a brow when Dark just looked at him. “What?”

“You’ve never been to a zoo?” Dark clearly did not believe him. 

“No. There’s never been a reason.” Anti shrugged. 

“Just don’t touch anything.” Dark walked away and Anti made a face but followed. 

He was curious to know what could get  _ the  _ Darkiplier’s attention since all he seemed to like was paperwork and being a pain in Anti’s side. At least that’s what Anti thought. Dark, on the other hand, wanted to know why Wilford wanted him to show Anti the zoo, why couldn’t he do it? Dark didn’t want to spend his time with an over-energetic, loud, crude...whatever Anti was but he also knew that if he didn’t at least follow the short path of the zoo with anti, Wilford would never leave him alone about it. Wilford was more stubborn than Dark was about some things.

“If you don’t want to be here, just tell Wilford you did what he wanted and I won’t tell him you ditched,” Anti said, hand on his hips as he walked next to Dark. 

“He’d know I was lying,” Dark said, stealing a quick glance at Anti and noticed Anti had his classic neck scar hidden by, what he assumed, was magic since his ears were also not pointed and his teeth were flat. Dark had a strange sense if displeasure of not seeing Anti in his usual form. 

“I don’t get-oh a lemur!” Anti got distracted and took off ahead of Dark, going to the fenced-off area where the lemurs were at. “What’s on their arm?” Anti pointed as he asked, looking over to see Dark walking over to him. He kept his hand up and finger pointed until Dark lowered it. Anti bit back a retort since he wanted an answer. 

“This place takes in injured and elderly animals to ensure that they heal or live the rest of their lives without the worry of not having food or care,” Dark stated. “And that lemur appears to have a cast on their arm.” 

“This ain’t just a normal zoo?” Anti tilted his head, cheeks flushing when Dark was suddenly a lot closer to him. 

“It’s not, and there’s a lemur right over there hanging from a branch.” Dark gestured towards where he was looking, it not clicking that he was touching arms with Anti until after he heard Anti giggle at the sight of the swinging lemur. Dark moved away and rubbed at his nose with a thumb. 

“Hey, Isaac, how have you been?” One of the zoo workers, a young woman, asked and went up to Dark. Anti’s jaw literally dropped at that. 

“I’ve been great, how are the boys doing?” Dark asked a kind smile on his lips. Anti was not expecting that at all. 

“James has discovered the toilet, but he hasn’t learned how to aim.” The worker laughed and Dark’s laughter had Anti’s cheeks flushing again. “And Patrick just started crawling.” 

“You’ll be wishing he can’t soon.” Dark chuckled. 

“Don’t I know it.” The woman laughed again. “And who’s this? You’re usually here alone.” 

“This is-”

“Justin.” Anti butted in, giving the woman a smile as well. 

“I’m not interrupting a date, am I?” The woman laughed more when Dark and Anti both stiffened and stuttered out some weak ‘no’s. “I’m going to get back to work, you two have fun.” The woman giggled as she walked off. “Oh!” The woman stopped and turned on a heel. “The bear’s up, show your ‘not date’ her.” Dark just waved and the woman kept giggling as she left. 

“Issac?” Anti asked with a smirk. 

“Justin?” Dark asked back, getting Anti’s smirk to drop. 

“How often do you come here?” 

“Enough.” 

“Hm…” Anti clicked his tongue. “I wanna see the bear.” 

“Right this way.” 

Dark knew exactly where to go and how to get to the bear area the fastest. He wasn’t guiding anymore the moment Anti saw the bear and rushed over. Dark kept his calm pace as Anti knelt down in front of the fence that separated him from the elderly bear. 

“She’s so big,” Anti said when Dark was next to him again. “You could swallow me whole, couldn’t you?” Anti asked the bear, who was now sitting as well. Dark found himself watching Anti, seeing his eyes wide with awe and a smile that little giggles come through. Anti waved at the bear and a loud squeal came from him when the bear waved back. “Holy shit! Did you see that, Dark!? She waved!” Anti was bouncing. “That was so cool!” Dark was smiling himself and he took out his phone when it buzzed.

“Shit.” Dark grumbled. “I have to go.” 

“Huh? Why?” Anti looked up at Dark, voice heavy with disappointment. 

“The twins watched a movie they thought was fine but it was a horror one and are now freaking out,” Dark said, rereading the long text from Bim that ended with the world ‘help’ in all caps. Anti just let out a puff of air as a pout and got up. “I drove here to not draw suspicion, we can head to it together and you can glitch back home when we’re in the lot.” 

“Okay.” Anti waved at the bear again and he perked back up when the bear waved as well. 

Anti made sure to call out to the one worker from before when he saw her, blowing a kiss with both hands that got her to laugh while Dark just politely smiled. Anti teased Dark more about the name as they walked and Dark said he read the name in a book and thought it was fitting for his ‘human’ form. Anti said that having to be in a ‘human’ form was stupid and boring and he wasn’t ready for Dark to agree with him but added that it was needed to prevent a panic. 

“I think panics are fun,” Anti said as they made their way down the lot, passing by empty cars. 

“There’s nothing wrong with some calm,” Dark said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pair of car keys. 

“Calm is so boring.” Anti held out the last word, stopping when Dark did. 

“While you’re right about it, it’s needed to balance out everything.” Dark unlocked his car as he looked around. Anti chewed on his lip in thought, an idea popping into his head and he was debating if he wanted to do it or not. “I don’t see anyone else around, you’re good to leave...if you want.” That little bit of hesitation was all Anti needed to know he was good to go through with his thought.

“I need something first.” Anti stepped up to Dark and before Dark could say anything, Anti grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. Anti assumed Dark would push him away or stiffen with shock but Dark immediately reacted by putting his hands on Anti’s hips and kissing him back. Dark got caught up in the kiss for just a moment before parting it with a little chuckle.

“Was that all you needed?” He asked.

“I mean, I wouldn’t mind a little more~” Anti giggled. “But first, you take care of the twins, and then you’ll take me out to dinner.” 

“I think I can handle that.” 

“Good.” Anti winked before vanishing in a blink. 

Dark smiled and ran his tongue over his lips before opening the door to the car. He was still smiling as he turned the car on and turned to look behind him to pull out, flinching when he saw that he wasn’t alone.

“What the fuck, Wilford!?” 

“My plan worked!” Wilford said, clapping happily. Dark just made a face at him and started driving, he had a date to get ready for.


End file.
